utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2
夢のキラキラをハートで刻むリズムアクション MUSIC 2 ( MUSIC2, Uta no☆Purinsu-sama♪MUSIC2) is the eighth game in the series and the second purely-rhythm game among them, with MUSIC being the predecessor in this particular line of the game. MUSIC 2 is a game that contains the popular mini-game (music game) from the love adventure game series, " ".収録曲リスト｜うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪MUSIC2 Product Information Title 　 MUSIC 2 Tagline 　A rhythm action game that carves the sparkliness of dreams into your heart Platform 　PlayStation®Portable Publisher 　Broccoli Co., Ltd. Developer 　Nippon Ichi Software, Inc. Release 　September 5, 2013 (Thursday) Price 　5,800 yen + tax (Limited First Press GOOGOO Box) 　3,800 yen + tax (Regular Edition) 　3,810 yen + tax (Downloadable Edition, starts from September 19, 2013) CERO Rating 　B (Ages 12 and up) Original Work 　Kunozuki Kanon/Broccoli Co., Ltd Character Design 　Kurahana Chinatsu Music Producer 　Elements Garden Scenario 　Takeguchi Aoi (Broccoli Co., Ltd)うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪MUSIC2 ｜PSP®専用ソフト｜夢のキラキラをハートで刻むリズムアクション・製品情報・キャスト Characters * |3=Ittoki Otoya}} * |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} * |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} * |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} * |3=Jinguji Ren}} * |3=Kurusu Syo}} * |3=Aijima Cecil}} * |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} * |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} * |3=Mikaze Ai}} * |3=Camus}} Cast * |3=Terashima Takuma}} * |3=Suzumura Kenichi}} * |3=Taniyama Kishow}} * |3=Miyano Mamoru}} * |3=Suwabe Junichi}} * |3=Shimono Hiro}} * |3=Toriumi Kousuke}} * |3=Morikubo Showtaro}} * |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}} * |3=Aoi Shouta}} * |3=Maeno Tomoaki}} Music List » Over the Rainbow' 　　Sung by: |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}) » Mostフォルティシモ' 　　Sung by: |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}) » Top Star Revolution' 　　Sung by: |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}) » My Little Little Girl' 　　Sung by: |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}) » Dear... Burning my Lady!' 　　Sung by: |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}) » Changing our Song!' 　　Sung by: |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}) » 愛と夢とアナタと' 　　Sung by: |3=Aijima Cecil}} ( |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}) » ガムシャラROman☆Tic' 　　Sung by: |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} ( |3=Morikubo Showtaro}}), |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}), |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}) » Dream more than Love' 　　Sung by: |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} ( |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}}), |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}), |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}) » Triangle Beat' 　　Sung by: |3=Mikaze Ai}} ( |3=Aoi Shouta}}), |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}), |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}) » NorthWind and SunShine' 　　Sung by: |3=Camus}} ( |3=Maeno Tomoaki}}), |3=Aijima Cecil}} ( |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}) » 溺愛テンプテーション' 　　Sung by: |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} ( |3=Morikubo Showtaro}}) » BRIGHT ROAD' 　　Sung by: |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} ( |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}}) » WinterBlossom' 　　Sung by: |3=Mikaze Ai}} ( |3=Aoi Shouta}}) » 絶対零度Emotion' 　　Sung by: |3=Camus}} ( |3=Maeno Tomoaki}}) » RISE AGAIN' 　　Sung by: |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} ( |3=Morikubo Showtaro}}), |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} ( |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}}) » 月明かりのDEAREST' 　　Sung by: |3=Mikaze Ai}} ( |3=Aoi Shouta}}), |3=Camus}} ( |3=Maeno Tomoaki}}) » RAINBOW☆DREAM' 　　Sung by: |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}), |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}), |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}), |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}), |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}), |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}), |3=Aijima Cecil}} ( |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}) » QUARTET★NIGHT' 　　Sung by: |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} ( |3=Morikubo Showtaro}}), |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} ( |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}}), |3=Mikaze Ai}} ( |3=Aoi Shouta}}), |3=Camus}} ( |3=Maeno Tomoaki}}) NEW » Hyper×Super×Lover☆' 　　Sung by: |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} ( |3=Morikubo Showtaro}}), |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}) NEW » 恋色センチメンタル' 　　Sung by: |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} ( |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}}), |3=Aijima Cecil}} ( |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}) NEW » Beautiful Love' 　　Sung by: |3=Mikaze Ai}} ( |3=Aoi Shouta}}), |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}), |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}) NEW » Baby! My Strawberry!' 　　Sung by: |3=Camus}} ( |3=Maeno Tomoaki}}), |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}) NEW » Still Still Still' 　　Sung by: |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}), |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}) NEW » SMILE MAGIC' 　　Sung by: |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}) NEW » 恋桜' 　　Sung by: |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}) NEW » シリウスへの誓い' 　　Sung by: |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}) NEW » CRYSTAL TIME' 　　Sung by: |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}) NEW » オレンジラプソディ' 　　Sung by: |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}) NEW » TRUE WING' 　　Sung by: |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}) NEW » 星のファンタジア' 　　Sung by: |3=Aijima Cecil}} ( |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}) NEW » マジLOVE2000%' 　　Sung by: |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}), |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}), |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} (Taniyama Kishow), |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}), |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}), |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}), |3=Aijima Cecil}} ( |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}) NEW » 夢追人へのSymphony' 　　Sung by: |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}), |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}), |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}), |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}), |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}), |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}), |3=Aijima Cecil}} ( |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}) Additional Features *Combo Voice '★NEW FEATURE★''' *Reward Scenes *Customization *Memorial Stories *System Partner Voice ★NEW FEATURE★ *Onpu-kun Combo Voice ★NEW FEATURE★ *Challenge Corner *Data Installationゲーム紹介｜うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪MUSIC2 Gallery Screenshots For all images, see here: Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2/Gallery. Music2-main-screen.jpg|Main Menu Music2-music-select-1.jpg|Music Select Music2-play-screen-1.jpg|Play Screen Music2-reward-scene-ep3.jpg|Reward Scene Music2-memories-1.jpg|Memories References Category:Games Category:Guides Category:Game Images Category:ST☆RISH Category:QUARTET NIGHT